


(Make You Want To) Scream

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Famous Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Realism, Masturbation, Non-Famous Harry, gosh what else, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of, oh wow that's an actual tag, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: While Louis' left hand plays with his nipple, his right reaches down and wraps around his dick and that's when he really knows something is wrong.The dick in his hand does not feel like his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bearded stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451184) by [juliusschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/pseuds/juliusschmidt). 



> This fic is Louis' POV of what the amazing [Juliusschmidt](http://juliusschmidt.tumblr.com) wrote [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451184). This was created in a way where it can be a standalone, so you don't have to read hers, but really. You want do. Don't lie. So go ahead and read hers, but just don't forget about this little ditty here, k?
> 
> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Scream". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scream/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).
> 
> Massive thanks as usual to my cheerleader [Tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com), my brickpick [KK](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com), and my incredibly thorough and patient superhero beta, [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com). They are rockstars who deserve all the good things, and of course all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title is from "Scream" by Timbaland. Because that song wouldn't get out of my head once I saw the prompt. lol This entire work is fiction, I have zero ties to the boys or the band or whatever, bodyswapping isn't real, etc etc etc I hope you enjoy this!

Louis slowly comes to consciousness in a bright room, the sun filtering through the curtains.  _ Fuck _ . It’s late enough that the sun is shining and that means he’s probably late for something. He shoots up in bed, his heart racing with the possibility of having slept through his alarm. 

Wait, he needs to calm down and think a minute. What did he do last night? They drove to Manchester and got here early enough to get a hotel. Right. Besides, does he really think that if he slept through his alarm that people wouldn’t be beating down his door?

Laying back down and closing his eyes again, he considers his schedule for the day. This is the first of three nights in Manchester, so most of their interviews will be over the next day or two. The first thing he has to be at today is a soundcheck in early afternoon and then a phone interview. Excellent. 

Louis takes a deep breath to release the remaining stress from that short scare and allows himself to pay attention to his body. He definitely has morning wood. For the first time in ages, he has the free time and privacy to allow himself to take care of this situation in the luxury of a bed. What a glorious feeling. 

Louis keeps his eyes closed and focuses on the sensations playing out across his skin. He shifts his arms beneath the covers and goes to slip one of his hands beneath the loose vest he wore to bed last night in order to tweak a nipple.

The vest isn't there. 

Well. That's odd. He must have taken it off while he was sleeping. He's done stranger things, though, so he allows his hand to continue its path across his chest. 

Hang on, his chest doesn't feel quite right. It's almost like the skin is getting goose pebbles just from his touch, which is strange enough, but Louis is pretty sure he has more chest hair than that. 

Shit, he’s never going to be able to take care of his poor prick if he keeps getting distracted. Louis huffs out a breath and refocuses on his chest, lightly dragging his fingers over the his sensitive nipple. Man, Louis must still be partially asleep and more than just a little paranoid because even his nipples feel different, but damn if it doesn't make his cock harden like it always does. In fact, his body responds even more than usual.

While his left hand plays with his other nipple, his right reaches down and wraps around his dick and that's when he  _ really  _ knows something is wrong. 

The dick in his hand does not feel like his own. 

Louis sits up quickly for the second time that morning and looks down to find himself naked. What happened to his clothes? Are those  _ ferns _ tattooed on his stomach? And since when is he so milky white after a Christmas holiday in France? Oh my God. Is that a mermaid pussy on his arm?!

“Fucking  _ shit _ !” Louis’ voice rises in volume and pitch at the end of the phrase because the voice he hears is absolutely, one hundred percent not his own. It’s deeper, rougher, and a hell of a lot sexier than his voice is. What the fuck is going on?

Louis’ feet scramble and slide on the high threadcount sheets until he’s surprised to feel his back against the headboard. He’d rushed to get to that position, but now Louis doesn’t know why. It’s not like he can get away from the body he’s in. Holy shit, he’s in someone else’s body and he doesn’t even know whose! What happened to his body? Where is it? How’s he supposed to get it back?!

“Damnit,” Louis whines, expecting the high pitch of his own voice but instead hearing the stranger’s. Fuck, why does that get him even harder? 

In order to really wrap his brain around this, he’s got to look at himself in the mirror. The first step to that is getting out of bed, but he’s having a bit of a hard time with these limbs. They’re not all that much longer than his own, but they are different enough to give him issue. It’s like the warning on sideview mirrors, objects may be closer than they appear, but instead it’s to do with his arms being quite a bit longer than expected. 

He does eventually get to walking, but finds himself knocking his knee into the side of the couch. He turns the corner into the kitchen area and hits his shoulder against the corner.  _ Fuck _ . These shoulders are definitely far more broad than he’s used to. He also feels like he’s got a crick in his back, but his usual stretching isn’t helping at all. 

Louis makes his way back to the dressing area. He stops, positioned in front of the full length mirror with his eyes closed, and waits until he feels like he’s ready for it. He takes a deep breath, clenches his hands into fists, and then opens his eyes. And those are the first thing he truly sees.

Staring back at him are the clearest green eyes Louis has ever seen. They aren’t those that are sometimes unnaturally green like you’d get from contacts, but they make him want to lean closer and see if they can shine a slightly different color in another light, almost like a peridot. Louis forces himself to stay still, muscles rigid, as he observes the rest of this body.

The hair is a deeper brown than his, and honestly is a bit mussed. It’s got curls starting to come through and it looks like he’s trying to grow it out. Why else would it be allowed to exist like this? It’s in between what probably looked best in a shorter haircut and what Louis was sure would become gorgeous longer curls, so maybe Lou could help him figure out what to do with it. Or Lottie. 

Fuck! What should he tell people? How will they ever believe him?

Closing his eyes once more and taking a deep breath, just like Zayn tells him to do whenever he gets nervous before going on stage, Louis waits until his heart stops racing and then opens his eyes to continue his assessment.

In a nutshell, this man is fit. He’s definitely taller than Louis, though he doesn’t think by much, and he also has a significant smattering of tattoos and it gets him thinking. This anchor on the left wrist, how would it look beside Louis’ rope? And the heart further up the arm. The details are beautiful, but isn’t it positioned just right so if Louis were to stand behind this body, his own dagger would line up perfectly with it? He gingerly traces his fingers over the inked tiger on his thigh before his attention is drawn back to his dick.

Wrapping his hand around it again, he gets confirmation of what he sees in the mirror: he is still incredibly hard. Allowing his hand to become familiar with this new dick, Louis takes quick note that while this man isn’t as thick as he is, he is definitely longer, and. Well. He can’t help giving it a cursory tug.

A deep groan rips through him and he bites his lip to keep his knees from buckling. His brain is so confused, because Louis is obviously controlling the movements and reaping the sensational rewards, but it doesn’t feel like he is just wanking. It feels like he is pleasing someone else at the same time.

Louis forces his eyes open and decides to pull, a little tighter this time since the first try was so much better than he expected. Holy shit, Louis’s already panting. He decides to move into the bathroom where he can at least lean against the sink while he finishes getting this gorgeous man off. After that he can start planning how to fix this.

He grips the edge of the counter as tight as he can and pulls his lube out of the toiletries bag. Louis loves having a slick, easy slide so he rolls the bottle between his hands to warm it up. This body seems to like going at it dry though. Hmm. It’s so fascinating to feel how this body reacts to something so incredibly different to his own preferences.

Louis sets the lube down unopened and tugs a little harder causing shivers run through his body and forcing the breath out of him. All because of the friction. Louis isn’t used to a body responding to this kind of a hurried, dry wank. He learned quickly as a teen in his childhood room that he much prefers the use of lube to a smarting dick, but this? Today? It feels incredible. 

He keeps his grip tight and begins to pump faster, the small drops of precome helping the slide just enough to keep it from being too painful, finding a rhythm that this body seems familiar with. It’s all Louis can do to keep his eyes open, but damn does he want to. The mirror shows his eyes are darker, almost like emeralds now, and the way the muscles contract with every shuddering breath he takes. It’s exquisite.

Shit shit shit. He’s already close and that’s great, because his arm is getting a bit tired from the tight grip—but not tired enough to keep him from tightening his fist once more. Louis bites the plush bottom lip this man was gifted with, and that sends his brain spiraling with thoughts of those lips wrapped around his  _ actual  _ cock. They’d stretch so perfectly around Louis’ girth, and the wet slide of them would be the perfect sensation to match the picture. Louis just knows the warm suction of this mouth would be his undoing.

Louis curls almost entirely on himself with the force of the orgasm coursing through his body. Even so, he keeps his wits about him enough to catch most of it in his hand. Keeping his hand cupped to hold the mess, he leans his arms on his knees and rests his forehead on the cool marble surrounding the sink. 

He allows himself the few moments it takes for his breathing to slow down before standing up straight and fumbling with the sink to clean his hands and dick.

Then he focuses on the important matters. Such as the fact that he just got off while he’s somehow inside another body. 

He rinses his face and decides that while the body may not originally belong to him, he’s going to go ahead and lay claim to it while he’s inside it. It’s too confusing to keep thinking of himself in the third person due to this whole body debacle. Fuck. How is this real?

“And the voice thing too,” he says out loud, which is honestly a mistake because the low timbre is even more rough after the orgasm, and hearing it just makes his entire body shiver in pleasure. God, this is so fucked up.

A phone call obviously won’t do it, what with the strange voice and all. Louis walks back out to the bedroom and picks up his phone to open his texts. He holds his thumb on the home button and it vibrates at him telling him to try again. Louis lifts his thumb, then places it back on the button, but to no avail. After a third failed attempt, he goes and tries to type in his code, but his thumb keeps overshooting the numbers. Damn monster hands! Louis paces the room in frustration as it dawns on him that of  _ course _ the TouchID won’t work. These hands definitely do not match his own thumbprints. 

Thumbing through the various conversations, he tries to figure out who to talk to first. Liam would have a hernia and probably try to call security on him as soon as he saw him. Zayn would think he was bragging by having a hot man answer his door. Niall...Niall may be a good option actually. He’s far more intuitive than anyone ever gives him credit for, and while he could discount it and call security thanks to sketchy situations they’ve all been in, Louis thinks he might have a chance with him. Maybe Niall and Lottie, because then she couldn’t get mad at him later for not telling her first. Yeah. That’s a great plan.

Louis starts up a group chat with just the two of them, but then just stares at the screen as he considers what to say. He types and deletes several options before eventually deciding to keep it simple and to the point.

_ Louis: Something fucking weird happened overnight and I have to talk about it with someone. Can you two come to my room ASAP? You have to swear not to freak out or call security when you come in. _

He sends it before he can doubt himself, sits down on the bed, and leans his head in his hands. This is going to be a fucking mess. 

It’s going to be an even bigger mess if he answers the door completely naked. He knows none of his clothes will fit him currently, but something is better than nothing. Louis digs through his sloppy suitcase and finds an oversized pair of joggers, that he thinks actually belong to Liam, as well as an oversized plain white t-shirt he loves because it’s so soft. The shirt actually fits quite nicely, though the joggers are baggy on this man’s tiny waist. They’ll do.

He’s only just started trying to see if water would calm his hair in an attempt to figure out how to keep it out of his face when he hears Niall call through the door.

“Oi! Let us in and tell us your stupid story already!”

Louis rolls his eyes and walks to the door. He opens it and tries to hide behind it at the same time, which only partially works.

Lottie lets out a quiet scream of alarm upon seeing a stranger in her brother’s room before gathering herself and asking, “Erm, where’s Louis?”

Louis looks her in the eyes and wills her to understand without him having to say it all out loud. “It’s me. I’m Louis.”

Lottie’s eyebrows come together in confusion, but she grins as well, showing she thinks it is a joke, and Louis can feel Niall staring at him.

He closes the door and nods his head towards the couch. “Sit down. I don’t have much information, but I’m sure this conversation won’t be short.”

Lottie and Niall both sit quietly, though Lottie still cranes her neck to see if she can find Louis hiding somewhere. Niall hasn’t taken his eyes off Louis yet, and it’s making him sweat a little. 

Louis fidgets in his seat and reaches up to swipe his fringe out of the way, only to remember that this hair is not his and won’t respond to his usual ministrations. Huffing in frustration, Louis finally speaks.

“Listen, I went to bed last night as soon as we got in, didn’t even clean my teeth—”

“Gross,” Lottie mutters.

Louis ignores her and continues, “And when I woke up this morning, this was me.” He waves his hands around his new body. “Any questions?”

“The fuck? Do you really think we’re going to believe this shit?” Lottie asks, completely skeptical. Louis  _ knew _ she wouldn’t believe, but he had hoped. 

“No. But what other choice do I have? I hardly believe it myself, and it’s happening to me!” Louis says, voice rising higher than necessary considering their close proximity. He messes with the hem of his shirt and adjusts the neckline as he considers what else to do. “I am willing to offer random facts that no one other than I would know, but because I’m offering them to you, I don’t think you’d believe me as much as if you asked me a question and had me answer it.”

“Wait,” Niall says. “What are you doing with Louis’ shirt?”

Louis shakes his head and drops his hand to his lap. “What are you on about, mate? My shirt? I needed to wear something, yeah?” He flips Niall the bird.

“Fuck off, you know what I meant. You were just doing the thing Louis always does when he’s nervous. Where he won’t stop messing with his shirt. Lotts, you know what I’m talking about, don’t ya?”

Lottie flicks her eyes to Niall. “I guess, but if this was a trick, Louis could have just told him to do that.”

“Yeah, alright,” Niall agrees before addressing Louis again. “What’s my private Instagram name?”

“Have you changed it back from my NeilWhorin prank? I’ve not checked.”

Niall flushes a bit red and shakes a finger at Louis. “I knew it was you, you fucker. Zayn went and tried taking the blame, but I knew it was you, with your fucking puns!”

“Zayn was being a proper mate! He knew you’d kill me if I did one more thing to you when you were already in a right tit! How was I to know you’d only find it days after I’d done it?” Louis laughs. The laughter rumbles from him and once again he’s caught off guard at the rich tones coming from him. He’d always wished his voice had gone a bit deeper, but this was an entirely different ballgame.

“Days?!” Niall turns even redder, some of the color going down his neck. “Fuck you! You’re lucky you’re one of, like, ten people who even know about that account!”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Calm down, it’s not like I’d do it to your public account. I’m not trying to get us killed by management.”

“Boys!” Lottie yells. They both quiet and Lottie tucks her pink hair behind her ears. She turns her body toward Niall before continuing. “Niall, are you saying you actually believe him?”

“Yeah.” Niall shrugs. “I mean, I didn’t at first. Wanted to call Preston over, but look how he’s holding himself. The way he tried to brush his fringe away even though this dude’s hair is everywhere except his forehead. The way he talks. Are you seriously saying he doesn’t remind you of Louis when you listen to him or look at him? I mean, other than his accent. That’s weird.”

Louis definitely made the right choice. When most people were stuck on what was right in front of them, Niall could see past that to what really mattered. He hopes Niall can also see the gratitude in his eyes.

Lottie scrutinizes Niall for a minute, as if trying to figure out whether Louis had pulled him in on the prank as well. She eventually turns to Louis. She narrows her eyes and says, “What happened when I was four years old that gave me a scar and where is it?”

“Going for my heart with that one, aren’t you?” Louis fidgets because he hates this story. He still feels guilty almost fourteen years later. “Mum had just left for work and I was watching you. I had to change Fizzy’s nappy and you tried grabbing Mum’s curling iron while it was still hot.” 

Throat bobbing, Louis looks up to the ceiling. He can’t look her in the eye while describing the pain she was in because he wasn’t watching her like he should have been. Finally clearing his throat he says, “You burned your fingers a bit, but when it fell, it landed on your leg. It burned you quite bad on the inside of your right thigh and there’s still a tiny white scar there to this day.”

Fuck, he gets emotional fairly often, but he doesn’t usually cry this easily. He really needs his body back, because this one is far too unpredictable.

“Lou?” Lottie asks, voice weak like she still doesn’t quite believe it herself. “How did this happen?”

Relief floods Louis. He didn’t realize he had gotten so tense until his body completely relaxed upon hearing her question. Lottie and Niall believe him. Even if no one else does, he has someone on his side.

“I dunno,” he finally answers. “Will you help me? Both of you?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOSH THIS IS FINALLY DONE AND I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY! I'm sorry it took so long to get this last part up. Believe me when I say it's because this kicked my ass but, while feeling vulnerable about it, I am happy with what is finally coming to all of you now. That is entirely because of my amazing cheerleader, [Tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com), my magical beta, [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com), my super awesome brit pick [KK](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com), and the last minute help with one particularly nasty paragraph from [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com). Without these amazing women I wouldn't have been able to finish this and put it out to you.
> 
> I hope you love it, particularly you, [Alex](http://juliusschmidt.tumblr.com)! Please be gentle with me.

“Are those…are those my joggers?” Liam’s thick eyebrows meet in the middle while the rest of his face scrunches. Louis usually laughs when he does this, but he can’t bring himself to do so today due to his state of mild panic. They only just got to the arena and already Liam is questioning them. This does not bode well. “I think they are. I’ve been looking for those, how did George get them?”

“There was an accident at the hotel, mate,” Niall improvises, rather convincingly. “Spilled coffee everywhere. His jeans were wrecked and there was no way we could clean them in time to get over here, so I let him use them since he obviously couldn’t fit anything from the rest of us. Figured you wouldn’t mind.”

Louis nods. He really just wants to get to his dressing room and see if he can figure out who this body belongs to. There are ways to reverse Google image and shit, right? He’s not sure how exactly it works, but he’s sure he can work it out.

“Yeah, course I don’t.”

Liam’s eyes don’t stray from Louis. Louis begins to pluck at his shirt again and is about to start shuffling his feet a bit to rid himself of the energy thrumming through his stupidly long limbs when Liam speaks again.

“You’re nervous.” He tilts his head as if he’s looking at a puzzle that didn’t quite fit together. “Isn’t that weird? Niall, do you see how he’s fussing with his shirt like Louis always does?”

Louis is seriously going to punch Liam, but only because he doesn’t know what else to do. Liam couldn’t just accept the shit story they’d come up with and let Louis hide away to find the man that hopefully had his body. Nope. Liam has to be his usual pain in the arse self and get in the way. 

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would love for Liam to believe him, but right here? In the middle of a crazy busy backstage area where any number of people could overhear and tell stories? Not exactly the place for this.

“Li, why don’t we go to Niall’s dressing area?” Louis says, slipping in his nickname without thinking. He grips Liam’s arm and pulls him towards where he knows their rooms will be. Luckily he can hear Niall telling Paddy it’s okay and to let it be, because Louis keeps forgetting the security staff don’t know him when he’s looking like this.

“Hey, let go of me! George, who the hell do you think you are? I don’t know you, don’t touch me!” Liam is approaching a full on strop by the time they get to Niall’s room. They open the door and Louis clips his shoulder hard on the doorframe again as he pushes Liam inside.

“Shit!” Louis yells in pain before addressing Liam. “I’m not George, Liam. Fucking hell.” Louis rubs his throbbing shoulder and tries to flick his fringe away, but  _ damnit _ it’s still not there. At least Lottie had helped him find a way to use a headscarf to keep the hair from looking like he was electrocuted.

“What do you mean, you aren’t George? Niall just introduced us like five seconds ago.”

Louis stared at Liam. “Don’t tell me you stared at me out there for as long as you did and picked up on my nervous ticks and you still haven’t put two and two together.”

“Oh, give him a break, Lou,” Niall says, flopping down on the couch with an orange. “It’s not like this sort of thing happens on a regular basis or anything. How is he supposed to automatically put it all together?” Niall punctuates his statement by throwing a bit of the orange peel at Louis, smiling when it hits him in the shoulder.

“Lou? But you said…” Liam fades off without finishing his sentence as he watches Louis. It doesn’t take more than a moment or two before a look of sudden clarity dawns on his face. He blinks several times before laughing and pointing at Niall. “You had me going! Oh, that was good! How much did Louis pay you to do this to me? Oh my God, did you get Zayn already?” 

Louis feels himself getting increasingly pissed off as the conversation continues. He is doing his best to stay quiet, but the deep breaths he started up again a moment or two ago aren’t doing much to calm him.

“No we haven’t  _ got Zayn _ yet, bloody hell. This isn’t a prank! I legitimately woke up in someone else’s body and I haven’t a clue how to get mine back!” Louis paces the room, constantly tripping over his feet. They’re big and slightly turned in and he’s still working on getting control of them. He kicks at a piece of orange peel before stopping in place. Anger isn’t going to get him anywhere.

He turns back to Liam and straightens his shoulders. “Listen. Niall believes me and so does Lottie. You don’t have to, but right now I just really fucking need to figure out who this body belongs to and find a way to contact him because I’m hoping he’s got mine.”

Liam’s mouth opens, but he doesn’t say anything. He squints and leans closer as if to see inside of Louis.

“Fuck, you really do hold yourself like Louis,” he mumbles. Liam walks closer and Louis just stands there, allowing himself to be inspected. “Are you ticklish in the same spots?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Louis warns, pulling back a bit and holding his arms out. “You’re already in the shithouse, Payno. Don’t even think about tickling me.”

Liam, of course, does not heed Louis’ warning. He rarely does, really. Louis is pleased to learn, however, that when Liam tickles him on the right side of his neck and just above his left hip, Louis’ two weak spots in his own body, this one doesn’t react at all. Rather, it feels almost soothing. 

Louis allows his body to relax and looks at Liam with a wide grin. “Hey! This body’s not ticklish, I guess!”

Liam and Niall look at each other for no more than a second when Louis realizes saying that was a bad idea. 

“Oh, shit!” Louis squeaks before turning and trying to run. He forgets about his damn feet and he trips over them, landing on the ground. Niall and Liam waste no time jumping on top of him and trying to tickle him everywhere they can. 

Louis tries to roll on his back and smacks at their hands as he giggles and laughs. Niall finds he is particularly ticklish behind his knees and Louis lets out a strange almost honking noise that brings all of them to pause. They all look at each other with surprise before Louis starts giggling again. Oh my God, this man has the most adorable laugh, how is that even fair? But what was that sound that came out a moment ago?

“What the hell was that?” Niall asks.

“I  _ think _ it was a laugh,” Liam responds before laughing some more. His eyes are so small and his smile so wide, Louis can feel his happiness. 

“Fuck if I know. I can honestly say I have never made a sound like that before in my life. Now get off me, you big oafs!”

They all fumble about and get up, dusting themselves off. Louis hikes the joggers back up his hips, since they are still a bit large on him. Once he’s straightened his t-shirt and tightened the waist on the joggers again, he looks up and finds Liam with his concerned father look.

“Spit it out, already. I know you want to.” Louis folds his arms in front of himself and pops his hip, waiting.

“I just…I don’t understand  _ how _ this could have happened, but I want you to know that I do believe it has. I want to help, but what are we supposed to do about the phone interview this afternoon? And sound check is any minute. And what about the concert itself?”

“Why are you worried about the concert?” Zayn comes strolling in and throws himself over the back of the couch. “Was wondering where you lot were. Where’s Lou?”

Niall and Liam both turn their heads to look back at Louis, causing Zayn to eye them skeptically. 

“Yeah, alright. That clears things up,” Zayn says, shooting an unimpressed look at Liam, who just shrugs his shoulders in response. “Anyway, hey, mate. I’m Zayn. Nice to meet you.” 

Zayn holds his hand out and Louis grasps it, fumbling only a bit when he remembers this arm extends just further than his own. He focuses a bit more and is able to finish off the handshake without too much issue.

“George. Friends with Tommy, so Lottie and Louis said I could come hang out a bit before the show.”

“Speaking of,” Zayn pulls back and makes himself comfortable on the couch, “where’s Lou? You never did answer my questions.”

“He’s ill,” Niall says at the same time Liam answers, “He’s had an emergency.”

They both look at each other and Louis just hangs his head in shame. He really needs better friends than these. As much as they spout the shit management forces them to during interviews, they can’t lie for anything.

“Just tell him,” Louis says, waving at Niall before walking over to the armchair. He only trips once, and it’s right before he gets to the chair, so Louis thinks he overall did quite nicely.

Zayn watches all of them in the room. “Tell me what?”

Niall purses his lips before turning to Zayn and opens his mouth when the door opens and Jane, one of the many people tasked with keeping the boys where they should be, pokes her head in.

“Time to get your mics, lads. Let’s get you wired up.”

Louis is about to rise out of the chair when he realizes he doesn’t have to. He finally gets the chance to see if he can figure out who he is. Or, well, whose body he is currently inhabiting. Louis sinks back down and waves at the rest of them still chatting and filing out of the room before he pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

It feels so strange in these hands, they almost dwarf the phone and Louis is used to having to really stretch his thumb to reach all the various parts of the screen. It’ll take awhile to get used to, but hopefully he won’t have to worry about it for much longer. 

Louis sits and stares at the Google homepage on his phone. What was he supposed to search? If he took a selfie and used it in the reverse image search, would it possibly come back with results of the same face? That was something to try, actually, but…

Louis freezes. Shit. Some unknown person is out in the world in his body. His very famous, very recognizable body.  _ Fuck. _

Rather than worrying about who the body he’s in belongs to, first he needs to make sure that nothing shitty has been done because the person who’s in his decided to take advantage of having a recognizable face. 

A basic search of Google doesn’t show anything out of the ordinary, which is good, but to be safe he also checks Twitter. Nothing about him is trending and searching his name brings back the usual pre-concert results. He likes some fan art and random fan tweets while he’s there, but leaves it at that and clicks back to Google.

Louis licks his lips and decides to go ahead and try the selfie route. It’s worth a try at least. He pulls up the camera and poses for the phone. First he tries to give a smile, but he’s distracted by the dimples. He’d forgotten those were there. The one on the right is particularly deep and…no. He needs to stop and focus on taking these selfies. They’re for science. Or whatever.

He clears his throat and is about to smile again when another thought strikes him: what if the guy only takes serious selfies? Or goofy selfies? Really, Louis doesn’t know this guy’s selfie style, so that makes it necessary to take several different pictures and try them all. Maybe one will come back with the result he needs.

Louis begins snapping all kinds of photos. He’s always been interested in the art of the selfie and finding that perfect angle, the exact pout that sets off his cheekbones, the lighting that makes him look tanned even in the middle of winter. The world just isn’t fair, though, because this guy doesn’t have a bad angle. Louis is fairly certain he could take a photo from directly below and even his nostrils would be beautiful.

Sighing to himself, Louis reviews the ridiculous number of photos he’s taken and opens Google hopefully for the last time today. He knows there’s a way to reverse image search on a phone, but it isn’t letting him copy and paste it in the search line or anything and when he Googles how to do it, there is absolutely nothing helpful.

He is just about to give up and start randomly searching for some of the distinctive tattoos on his arms when the boys come crashing back into the room. Louis stands up, hoping they can actually do something since he’s getting frustrated and bored.

“So I was thinking—” Niall starts before John follows them into the room.

“Guys, is Louis here yet?” The boys look at Louis before turning to John and shrugging. John texts someone then pockets his phone, saying, “I need all of you to come down to the office where it’s soundproof so you can do your phone interview without interruptions and distractions. Mary is in there already…” John’s voice fades away as he leads the other boys down the hall again.

Louis isn’t accustomed to being left alone without someone barking at him to do something. He flops down onto the couch, slightly jarring his knee when he once again forgets he has an extra inch or two in length from what he’s used to. Fucking monster limbs.

The radio interview is slotted to last something like forty minutes so the station can slice it up and use different snippets over the next few days. That means that once the rest of the lads are done, they have to run off to the meet and greet before going off to makeup and wardrobe for the concert.

Louis looks at his phone and realizes that it’s pretty early in the afternoon and he’s starving. Looking like…whoever he looks like…he won’t be stopped, so he makes his way through the halls and makes himself a plate of food from craft services.

“And who gave you permission to eat that? That’s for people who are actually pulling their weight and doing their jobs around here, you know.” Lottie sidles up beside Louis and bumps him with her hip. “How are you?”

Louis shrugs before popping a tomato into his mouth. He usually hates them, but for some reason he craves them and they taste more delicious than he could have imagined. He grabs a few more and adds them to his plate of celery, banana, a couple of cold cut sandwiches, and four chocolate chip cookies.

“Damn, Lou. You sure you have enough food there?”

Louis squawks before he pops another tomato into his mouth and lightly smacks his sister’s arm. “I’m hungry, okay? And this body apparently really fucking loves fruit and veg and I’m not sure how I feel about that, but I’ve never tasted a better bunch of tomatoes, so I’m going with it.”

Lottie just watches him suspiciously before grabbing her own plate to load up.

Lottie keeps him company for a while, having fun on her snapchat since this face isn’t famous as far as they know, and generally enjoying each other’s company. Before he knows it, the boys are coming in to get their makeup done before the meet and greet and Louis has made exactly zero headway in figuring out whose body he has. Which is really fucking bad news.

While Liam waits his turn for makeup, he and Louis smoke outside. “What are we going to do? We can cover your parts tonight, of course, but what if…” Liam looks concerned as he continues to debate over what to do. “And are you sure you should be smoking? What if you get the guy addicted and he doesn’t even smoke?”

Louis scrunches his face as he inspects the burning cigarette in hand. “This body doesn’t crave them, but it isn’t acting like it’s never had one before so I think I’m safe, yeah?” He takes a deep drag and allows it to slowly wind its way through him and out his nose. “Besides, after all this shit, I think I deserve a cigarette, don’t you?”

Liam opens his mouth to obviously disagree in some way when the door they are standing beside bursts open. 

Niall pokes his head out, wide smile on his face, and says, “Lads, you’ll never believe who just showed up.”

Louis throws the cigarette on the ground and steps on it before going inside behind the bouncing Irishman. “They’re in your room, Lou, since that’s where they figured he would want to be! No one suspected anything, even with him acting  _ so _ unlike you, probably because we’d told everyone you were sick. God! This is great!” Niall cackles brightly before stopping. “Do you wanna go in alone? Or would you rather someone be with you? Because we’re kinda needed in hair and makeup and everything.”

Louis rolls his eyes before reaching up to flick away his nonexistent fringe. Again. He’s getting really tired of that. Nothing is where he expects it to be! This torso is a bit longer, and his arms make things feel closer than they should be and Louis really hopes that his body and whoever is currently using it are inside his dressing room.

“I’m a big boy, Ni. I can do it myself. Go get looking pretty so you don’t scare any of the fans, alright?” 

Niall still doesn’t move from in front of Louis, but studies his face. Without any warning, Niall pulls Louis in and wraps him in a tight hug. “You call if you need me. Just down the hall.” 

Louis laughs and pushes him off, but he wipes a tear away. Fuck that. He hates getting emotional over stupid shit, and while this isn’t exactly stupid, he feels almost like it is.

“Thanks,” he murmurs. Niall nods and jumps on Liam’s back, demanding a piggyback ride. Louis walks the rest of the way to his dressing room and fidgets with his shirt a bit. Finally feeling ready for it, he nods at Paddy and walks into the room.

The room isn’t incredibly large, so it doesn’t take much time to see there are only two other people in there, and one of them is definitely the person with Louis’ body. 

“Oh my God, Harry! It’s you!” the tall redhead whispers, smacking Louis’ shoulder. Or, well, the man in Louis’ body’s shoulder. Louis watches as the man, Harry apparently, looks up and sees himself standing in the doorway. Shit, are Louis’ eyes really that blue?

“Fuck me,” Louis hears his own voice say. This is fucking weird.

Louis laughs a little. “Going a bit fast, aren’t we? We’ve not even been properly introduced, though I assume you know me. I mean, my face. Fuck, this is awkward…” Louis reaches up to run his hands through his hair and remembers the headscarf too late. It drops to the ground and he feels the curls begin to fall forward.

Luckily, Louis hears his familiar laugh in response to his admittedly poor joke. It might be ridiculous, but that small piece of familiarity after all day in an unfamiliar body is enough to calm him.

“Sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Harry Styles and I’ve had the unusual pleasure of waking up as you.”

Louis smiles and reaches out to grasp Harry’s hand in his own and… _ oh. _ Louis’ body’s hand is absolutely smaller than his current hand and…okay. That…is good to file away for later. He’d known this man’s hands—Harry’s body’s hands—were bigger than his own, but until he had the actual physical proof there for comparison, it was just kind of an acknowledgement and not a full blown mindfuck.

Louis comes back to himself and tries to pull out of his existential ponderings by moving his focus from their hands (which are still clasped together, by the way) up to Harry’s face. 

“I’m Louis Tomlinson. Obviously.” Harry smiles at him and Louis can’t help but squint a little. Is his smile always a little bit lopsided? He’d never noticed until now. And he should probably shave, he’s getting a bit scraggly. But that’s not the point right now! Especially since he needs to find a way to get back into his own fucking body.

Louis motions to the couch and chairs placed in the center of the room just as he requests they always be, and they all sit down.

“Oh, I’m sorry, this is Emilia. She’s my best friend and the only person who knows on my end. Hopefully.” 

The redhead girl gives an awkward wave and squeaks out, “We’re huge fans. Never thought I’d get to meet you, much less like this.”

Louis laughs, still unused to the deeper chuckles that roll out of his chest. “I’m sure. It’s very nice to meet you, even if the circumstances are strange.” Louis turns his attention back to Harry. It is nice knowing his body is close, but he’s getting a little unnerved to see himself constantly looking at him. It’s like an out of body dream plus some. “So you just woke up in my body as well? No weird dark magic was done last night or anything that could have caused this?”

Harry smirks. Somehow, the look works far better when Harry does it than Louis, and that’s not fair. This guy is better inside Louis’ body than Louis is. And shit…is that his dick stirring? Is that possible? Louis’s kind of getting turned on by himself, but he supposes the body doesn’t know that and…oh. Well. That’s interesting.

“I swear to you, I went to bed early this morning after only having had two beers the night before and it was otherwise completely uneventful. I woke up this morning like this.” Harry gestures down his body and Louis nods. 

Finally taking note of the clothes Harry is wearing, Louis can’t help but smile. “United man, then?”

Harry looks down and pats the club emblem on his left breast. “Yeah. ’M from pretty close to Manchester, so I grew up a fan. Just threw it on this morning, not much thinking about what I was wearing as long as it fit. Hope you don’t mind the unintentional support?”

“That’s fine, love United, even if my top club is Doncaster. Not exactly top flight, them. So you’re a Manc? That’s a relief. Was worried my body was across the world or something.”

“Well, I grew up in Cheshire not too far from here, but I live in London now. Had to rush to make it up here before the concert, though now we’re here I’m not sure what to do?”

Harry turns to his friend as if she has the answers and she just gives him a sassy look. Just for that, Louis likes her already.

“Honestly, I’m not either. We told management that I’m sick because we didn’t know how to get ahold of you without knowing you who were and…yeah. But it’s not like you can just get up on stage and do my job for me, even if you do have my body.”

They all sit looking at each other and pondering the situation when the door crashes open and Zayn comes in, fighting off Liam.

“Fucker, what are you doing?” Zayn complains before Liam realizes it’s too late and lets him go. They straighten themselves out and Louis just gives them a thoroughly unimpressed look. Liam shrugs at him, but Zayn gives an affronted look at the couch. 

“What’s up with you, mate? Everyone is acting so fucked up today.” Zayn goes over and ruffles Harry’s hair, not realizing it isn’t actually Louis, and squeezes himself between the armrest and Harry. Harry, for his part, sits completely rigid and stares at Zayn with wide eyes. “So, you still feeling off? Or you think you can do it tonight?”

Harry may not be breathing and Emilia’s mouth hangs wide open as she oscillates between Zayn and Liam.

“I don’t know that it would be the best idea for me to perform tonight,” Harry says incredibly slowly, drawing out every word for a ridiculous amount of time. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever spoken that slowly in his entire life. Zayn is definitely going to know something’s up.

“Yeah, Z. He was really bad this morning, probably just came cause he felt weird staying at the hotel, right?” Liam practically begs with his eyes for Harry to understand what he’s doing, but the pause only annoys Zayn.

“You aren’t telling me something. None of you are. I knew something was up before soundcheck. The fuck is going on?”

Louis shakes his head, the curls going haywire without the scarf, but there’s no way he can replace it without Lottie’s help.

“Here, want me to do that for you?” Harry offers, reaching out for the headscarf.

“Please,” Louis says, sighing in relief. “I have no idea what to do with this, as I’m sure you guessed.”

Harry smiles again, and damnit. Louis feels so conflicted because there is a constant, simmering arousal in his gut, but it’s his own fucking self he’s looking at that’s causing it. As soon as he feels Harry’s fingers in his hair, he closes his eyes and listens to Zayn complain some more.

“The fuck is Louis doing? How come I’ve never heard about George before?”

“Liam, you wanna do the honors?” Louis asks. 

“Not particularly,” Liam mumbles. 

Louis sighs and turns to Zayn. “You may as well call me Louis. Turns out the guy this body belongs to is called Harry, not George. Alphabetically we hadn’t got it too wrong. That’s nice to know. So anyway, he,” Louis points to Harry for clarification, ”is Harry. Not Louis. I’m Louis.”

“Hiiiii,” Harry says, as he continues to fix the headscarf to his liking. Once it’s in place, Harry pulls back a bit from Louis and surveys his work. Louis can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. The man is warm and smells amazing. Or, he makes Louis smell amazing. Maybe it’s Harry’s body that thinks Louis smells amazing? 

Giving Louis a bright smile that looks a bit too wide to be natural for Louis’ body, but still making his eyes crinkle, Harry nods and turns to Louis’ bandmates.

“Hi, I’m Harry. Not sure how this all happened, but I woke up like this so hopefully we can get it all figured out soon.” He holds his hand out like this is the most natural thing in the world. 

Zayn eyes the hand suspiciously. He turns his head to look at Louis and inspect him before turning back to Harry. “Where’d you get those clothes, mate? Haven’t seen you in a United kit in ages.”

“Oh, I uh…This was a gift from my dad a few years ago, actually. But the jeans I’m afraid are a bit long for Louis’ legs. They almost got hard to cuff there so they didn’t bunch too much, but I think they work alright.” Harry surveys where the jeans land right above his ankles as if he’s afraid what he did wasn’t good enough for Louis.

“They look perfect, love,” Louis says, giving a soft smile. Harry turns and smiles back at Louis, at which point Zayn finally speaks up again.

“Okay, you’re doing a lot better with this than I expected. I thought you’d give it up after just a minute, but Lou, I’ve never heard you talk that slow before in my life. And you keep going! That’s amazing.”

Louis hangs his head and groans. “Do you honestly think I could talk that slow purposefully? I’d forget the start of my sentence by the time I got to the end!”

“Hey!” Harry says, Louis’ voice breaking a bit. His eyes bulge in shock before he clears his throat and turns to Louis. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that.”

“That’s okay.” Louis slumps back in his seat. “Does that more often than I’d like, honestly. Doesn’t mean you hurt anything.”

“Zayn. What they aren’t saying is Louis woke up like this this morning. We didn’t know whose body he was in or anything and then Harry and…his girlfriend…showed up looking like Louis so luckily we found his body. But now we’re stuck and don’t know how to get them back. Is that good enough for you? We really don’t know anything right now but at least we have their bodies together in the same place and that’s a good place to start!” 

Liam breathes heavily in frustration as everyone just stares. It is quite impressive that he was able to get all of that out on a single breath, really. The silence only lasts for a moment before everyone begins talking at once. Exclamations of “she’s not my girlfriend” and “he’s definitely not my type” and “you honestly expect me to believe” all war with each other for attention until Louis jumps up and waves his arms around.

“Fucking hell, will you just shut up?” Louis yells. Having everyone’s attention, he lowers his voice again. “Yes, Zayn. We are honestly expecting you to believe us. What other choice is there? He cannot go on stage for me tonight because he has absolutely no idea where I’m supposed to be at any given time and who knows if he even knows the words to our songs, much less my parts.”

“He knows all the words to every one of your songs,” Emilia is able to get out before Harry trips into her lap and covers her mouth.

“No need to say shit like that, Em. Thanks so much.”

Louis chuckles when he sees Harry blushing and struggling to get off of his friend to seat himself on the armrest. Louis is entirely endeared. At least Louis isn’t the only one having a hard time adjusting to the new body. Once Harry’s settled, Louis smiles fondly and continues speaking.

“Hmm. Good to know. Anyway, sorry for assuming you two are dating. Payno didn’t mean to cause offense. Right?” Louis lifts his eyebrows and cocks his head at his bandmate.

“Uh. Yeah. Right,” Liam agrees, eyebrows furrowed. Louis loves his friend, he’s incredibly perceptive about most things, but social situations make it hard for him to focus. He likely doesn’t know what he just agreed to, but that’s okay. Louis turns back to Harry as Liam makes his way over to the couch and sits beside Zayn.

“Right. At this point, I think it’s actually not a good idea to have them here and risk someone thinking Harry is actually me, so,” Louis pauses and turns to Harry. “Would you mind joining me at the hotel? That way we can hopefully figure out a way to get our bodies back.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” Harry reaches up and fiddles with his bottom lip and Louis has to smile at that. It’s cute. Emilia smacks his hand down from his mouth and gives him a look. Rolling his eyes, Harry says, “Emilia and I were kind of hoping to see the concert? Our tickets for the London show were a bit shit…”

“Oh sure,” Liam says quickly. Maybe he was focused more than Louis realized, just on different matters. “Emilia can either stay backstage or she can sit with some of our friends and family who are at the show no problem. But with you looking…like you do…I just don’t think your being here is a good idea. It might be best for you and Louis to head back to the hotel and do some more searching. I mean, this has to have happened before, right?”

Zayn scoffs at this. “Li, are you really saying you think there’s a precedent for this?” Zayn calms his tone a bit when Liam pouts. Petting Liam’s hair, Zayn says, “I’m not saying there’s definitely not, and I’m not saying I believe you’re not all playing a prank on me still, but I highly doubt there’s going to be any concrete information out there on the internet.”

“It’s worth a try though, right?” Emilia says, her voice ringing out clearly for the first time since Louis has met her. It’s a nice, high tone. Soothing almost. “We don’t really have anything else to go on.”

Zayn shrugs. 

“So, is that a plan? Emilia stays, and maybe Lottie shows her around, while Harry and I go back to the hotel?” Louis looks at Harry and Emilia to make sure they’re comfortable with the plan. “I’m sure Lottie would be up for it.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, but you should really go while you can. We’ll talk to Lottie and make sure Emilia is taken care of.” Liam takes Louis by the arm and practically pushes him out the door. “Now go before you cause more trouble.”

 

*`’~.,.~’`*`’~.,.~’`*

 

It is harder to get Harry to act like Louis than Louis anticipated. Considering he looks like Preston’s client, it is Harry that Preston mostly addresses and physically protects, but anytime Preston asks a question or shields Harry, Harry turns and looks at Louis with wide, scared eyes and latches onto his arm. Louis is entirely relieved when they finally close the hotel room door behind them and leave Preston in the hall, convinced Louis is just acting strange because he’s ill. It also means that Louis can hopefully have the opportunity to consider why every time Harry touches him, his arms breaks out in goosebumps and Louis feels warmth radiating from the spot where their skin touches.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about what to do or anything. I probably messed that up,” Harry apologizes before rubbing his finger against his bottom lip again.

Louis shakes his head before motioning into the room. He only bangs his shoulder against one corner this time, which is nice. Still smarts considering how often he’s done it, though.

He throws himself onto the bed after collecting his laptop and motions for Harry to join him.

“I’m guessing you’ve already searched a bit? I was mostly focused on finding you before now, so I haven’t even begun to look.”

“A little,” Harry admits as he climbs up beside Louis and makes himself comfortable on his back. “I kept getting annoyed because your fingers aren’t as long as mine, so I kept missing what I was trying to hit.”

“Oh my God, me too!” Louis laughs as he logs onto his computer, fumbling with the keys even as they’re talking about it. “Except your hands are massive. You know that, right?” Louis looks over at Harry and finds his lips pursed. “What’s that look for? You’re going to give me wrinkles, the way you’re squishing my face up,” Louis jokes.

“I was debating how dirty I should allow my response to be.” Harry blushes. “I’ll take a chance though, and let you know I’ve never had any complaints about the size of my hands.”

Louis flushes as well, his mind flashing back to how he’d used those hands just this morning and how perfectly they probably would wrap around his own dick. The dick currently in Harry’s possession. Oh shit, how the hell would that feel? Being able to pleasure the body he already knows so intimately while not feeling that pleasure himself? Louis always has enjoyed getting his partner off. There isn’t anything more sexy to him than helping someone else feel so good.

Louis shakes his head and forces himself and his dick to focus on the task at hand. He clears his throat and says, “Yeah, I’m sure.” He blushes even more and sees Harry look a bit pleased when his voice comes out a bit squeaky. He tries clearing his throat again before speaking once more. “Uh, okay, so just…Google? I guess?”

They both fumble with their devices, Googling various options such as ‘out of body experiences’, ‘body mixups’, ‘traveling consciousness’, and other variations they can come up with, all to no avail. The closest they can find is some Harry Potter fanfic. Searching for more so-called body swap information only turns up spells people tried to invent to create what Louis and Harry had happen accidentally.

After over forty minutes of searching, Louis closes his eyes and leans his head back. He lets out a long-suffering sigh and decides it’s time for a break. He closes his laptop in frustration and says, “This is pointless. Are you finding anything?” After setting it on the nightstand and still not getting a response, he looks over at Harry and finds he’s dozing. “Nice,” Louis whispers. 

Louis scoots down the bed as gracefully as he can so he’s lying on his back beside Harry. He turns his head and watches him sleep. Louis wonders if that’s what he always looks like when he’s asleep, or if he just looks that particular brand of relaxed with Harry inhabiting his body. Louis doesn’t get to truly relax often, he’s not sure he even relaxes in his sleep, so he wouldn’t be all that surprised if he looks a little different when sleeping. All the same, he does look younger like this.

Louis can’t stop looking at Harry. Louis feels conflicted. He is so incredibly drawn to Harry, and yet it’s his own body. Is the draw Harry’s body wanting to be reunited with Harry himself, or even vice versa? Does Louis want to be back in his own body, but he doesn’t know how to process that longing so it feels like desire? Is Harry’s body so drawn to Harry’s…person or soul or whatever you wanted to call it…that it makes Louis feel like he needs to be as close to him as possible? Or is it something else entirely?

It can’t be those alone. The way his body reacts when Harry touches him is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s almost like he feels  _ more _ when Harry touches him, like he’s reaching a part of Louis that no one else could. Harry’s touch feels amplified. Because of that, Louis is inclined to think it might be more than just something physical. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Harry mumbles, startling Louis. Has he been awake the entire time Louis was just staring at him and falling into a fucking hole trying to analyze his feelings? No, Harry had to have dozed off at least a bit, because he sounds like Louis usually does in the morning. “Don’t you already know what you look like?”

“I don’t know what I look like when I’m sleeping though, do I?”

Harry shrugs. “Okay, fair. Find anything? Sorry I dozed off,” Harry says into the back of his hand, trying to stave off a yawn.

“Not really. Just fan fiction or spells or other bollocks.” Louis turns his head back towards the ceiling as he reaches his hand under the shirt he’s wearing and scratches his belly a bit. “I do feel a bit better having you here though. Like, we don’t really know each other or anything, but knowing our bodies are in the same physical space as our minds or consciousnesses or whatever just calms me a little. Like even if I don’t have the answers, at least we’re together in this? Does that even make sense?”

Louis is sure he’s crazy at this point. This is all probably some intense dream and he never actually woke up that morning, but it feels real. So he’ll do what he can to figure it out.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry drawls out. Louis is continually weirded out by hearing Harry’s slow speech in Louis’ voice and accent, but he’s also kind of charmed by the habit. “Because I kinda feel the same way. I wonder if we’re supposed to get to know each other better? Think that could help?”

“Yeah, maybe. I do feel like you have a bit of an advantage with this, though.”

Harry takes a deep breath in and holds it before slowly letting it out. The way he furrows his brows as he thinks is cute. Shit, is that egotistical to say, since technically they are Louis’ brows? Louis sits up and turns towards him, sitting crisscross on the bed, holding the pillow in his lap as almost a security blanket before Harry finally answers. 

“I mean, I might a bit, because at least I know basic facts and I knew whose body I was in when I realized what had happened. But at the same time, I only know like Louis Tomlinson of One Direction, not just Louis. You know?”

Louis smiles a bit to himself, as he picks at the fluffy white duvet beneath him. It isn’t often people admit the difference between the two. He is really lucky this happened with someone who understands the difference. 

“Yeah. So wanna just, like, shoot questions back and forth for awhile?”

The next couple of hours are spent with them ordering room service and just talking about themselves. Their histories, likes and dislikes, favorite memories, and much more. It’s the best few hours Louis has spent in ages. 

“So yeah. That’s when I finally decided I needed to come out to my mum, and I’ve not looked back since.”

Louis’ laughter calms down a bit after Harry’s litany of awkward teenage stories before deciding to tell him the whole truth as well.

“I’ve never been fully out, though that was my intention once I left for Uni.” 

Louis braces himself for Harry’s reaction, but there isn’t one. Not verbal anyway. Instead of saying anything, Harry just reaches out his hand and pulls Louis’ into his, squeezing tight. Louis looks down, and it feels so weird to see his fingers intertwined with another man’s when it’s from a perspective other than his own body…but it also feels incredibly balancing. Balancing and thrilling. That same warmth, the same fizzing of excitement that stirred in his belly whenever Harry touched his arm before, feels stronger with their hands tied together like this. He hopes the feeling and connection he’s experiencing with Harry continues. It gives him the courage to keep going, this time making eye contact with Harry and say, “I still feel like most everyone knows, it just hasn’t been outright addressed. But yeah. My mum was the first one I ever told and she took it so well. I am really lucky with her.” 

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand again, but Louis can’t say anything. The look he sees on his own face is one he’s quite familiar with, because it’s the one he gives those close to him whom he cares about deeply. It’s one of love, admiration, and pride. There’s also something deeper beneath it though, and Louis isn’t sure he can place that just yet.

They only just met, and if not for this circumstance they might not have met at all, but Louis feels sadness at the idea he might not have got the chance to meet this man who burns so bright that Louis forgets their situation for a while and just basks in his presence. 

Taking a deep breath, Louis stands up and pulls Harry along with him, still not releasing his hand. “Come on,” he suggests, trying to take special care not to trip over his feet. “Let’s get comfortable on the couch and watch a film or something.”

Harry hums in agreement and they both plop down on the loveseat, touching from shoulder to hip to knee, hands clasped between them. Louis’ hand is getting a bit sweaty at this point, but he doesn’t even care. He loves the feeling he gets being like this with Harry, and the longer it goes on, the more he feels butterflies kicking up in his stomach.

“Oh, is that why you have a butterfly tattoo where you do?” Louis asks before his brain catches up to his mouth. And shit. He just gave himself away.

Harry looks at him knowingly, his cheeks a bit flushed. “Uhm, because of the saying butterflies in your stomach? Yeah.” 

Harry’s eyes don’t leave Louis’, and Louis’s honestly starting to sweat now, he’s looking at him with such intensity. Louis licks his lips in an attempt to pull himself together enough to be able to speak, but the way Harry’s eyes follow the movement distracts him enough to forget what he was going to say. At least whatever is going on between them seems to be mutual.

They are leaning closer to each other than they already were, if that’s even possible, and Louis’ eyes are skipping between familiar blue eyes and a pair of thin lips he never expected to see from this perspective.

Finally, Harry breaks the silence. “What are you thinking of watching?” he asks softly. 

Louis grabs the remote before curling his feet up beneath him. It isn’t as comfortable a position in this body as it is in his, so he keeps fidgeting around until he finds one better suited and ends up with just having his legs propped up on the coffee table.

“Dunno. Figured we could see what our options are and go from there.” 

Harry nods his head and Louis focuses on punching the right buttons to get to the menu he wants. He’s getting a bit more used to the hands; if worse comes to worse and he’s stuck in Harry’s body for a few days then at least he thinks he’ll learn to control it better. It’s already starting to feel more natural.

“Wait, go back!” Harry says, letting go of Louis’ hand to pat his thigh repeatedly in an attempt to get his attention. If Louis’ dick perks up at Harry’s hand being in such close vicinity, it isn’t his fault. God, what is Harry doing to him when he needs to focus on what he’s saying? “I’ve been wanting to see that!”

Louis furrows his brows and brushes at the hair that is escaping from the headscarf again. How does Harry deal with the constant tickling sensation it causes on his forehead? It’s driving Louis insane.

Louis clicks back up to the lines he had just passed and reads out the first movie title he sees. “Which one?  _ Stargate _ ?”

“No,” Harry says with a laugh. “Though that’s alright if you’re in the mood. I was talking  _ The Proposal _ .”

Louis blinks. “Is that the one with Sandra Bullock?”

Harry tilts his head forward and raises his eyebrows. The move would be quite convincing if he were in his own body, but it just makes Louis want to giggle seeing him try it in his. “Yes, but more importantly, it’s got Ryan Reynolds.”

Louis does perk up at that. “ _ Deadpool _ ?”

Harry nods his head. “Yep. Please, can we watch it? Emilia keeps promising we will, but she’s already seen it so many times without me, I’m not sure it’ll ever happen.” Harry sticks out his lower lip and clasps his hands beneath his chin. Again, it would probably be more effective if he didn’t have a full beard growing, but the pleading in his eyes wins Louis over nonetheless.

“Okay, fine. Can’t say no to Ryan Reynolds anyway.”

“Yes!” Harry cheers before settling back into the couch. Louis notices Harry leans into him more this time, but he simply smiles carefully and doesn’t say anything. He certainly doesn’t mind. He’ll just have a harder time concentrating with how his body is starting to go haywire having Harry so close to him.

The film starts up, and Louis loves it. He knew he would, since he loves Sandra Bullock and Ryan is definitely not hard to look at. Louis also finds it adorable how Harry finds every excuse possible to get closer and closer to Louis so that within a half hour Louis has his arm around Harry’s shoulders and his head is resting on him. Being so close to each other and feeling the tension in the room seems to unlock something in both of them, and they begin lightly teasing each other with touches.

Harry has taken to slowly dragging his fingertips along a small hole in the leg of the joggers Louis is wearing and Louis alternates between running his fingers through Harry’s hair and running his finger along his ear. Those are two of Louis’ favorite things, and Harry relaxes further into Louis as the movie continues.

With with all of the teasing and touches between them, it makes sense that Harry’s body reacts as it does once a certain scene comes on.

Ryan’s character is mad and he’s shirtless and chopping wood in the yard and all sweaty and  _ fuck. _ Louis is watching and his mouth is going a bit dry and he’s trying to pull himself together so he doesn’t get completely hard but it’s fucking difficult because of the gorgeous man beside him and the gorgeous man on the screen. It’s then that Louis hears a soft whimper from Harry.

Louis turns his head and finds Harry’s eyes wide and a high blush on his face. He also turns his face from the screen and snuggles it further into Louis’ chest.

“Like what you see?” Louis teases, moving his hand from Harry’s hair to his shoulder and squeezing it a bit.

Harry shakes his head minutely and sits up a little so he can look at Louis with a smirk. “Not sure you’re one to talk.”

Louis looks down after following Harry’s gaze and realizes that his attempts to keep from getting hard haven’t worked and he’s definitely showing in the loose fitting joggers. Louis quickly reaches down to adjust himself and try to figure out what to do, because this is Harry’s body and what calms Louis might not calm him, when Harry grabs Louis’ wrist and stops him.

Louis’ head shoots up in surprise and he finds Harry, just as close as before, with his eyebrows arched and a question in his eyes. Is he…oh fuck. He’s asking permission to touch his own body and  _ shit.  _ It’s been awhile since Louis’ been with anyone other than his own hand, and who better to take care of him than the man who knows the body he’s currently in far better than he does?

Fuck. He’s about to have sex with himself. Maybe. That’s where this is headed, right? Louis needs to stop thinking, so he just nods and waits to see what Harry does.

Harry releases Louis’ wrist and turns his body so he’s facing Louis, but is still as close as he was before. He reaches out his right hand and gently rubs the inside of Louis’ right thigh as he makes his way up, up, up, and  _ holy shit. _

The surprise strength of the sensation of Harry touching Louis’ dick has Louis almost shooting up off the couch. He visibly starts, but Harry just leans forward and nuzzles Louis’ neck to calm him.

“Fuck,” Louis whines, closing his eyes and leaning his head to the left so Harry has the space to do whatever he wants. Louis isn’t about to stop him—it feels unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asks into Louis’ neck, and Louis nods fervently. That earns him soft kisses to his neck before Harry grasps Louis’ dick firmly through the joggers.

Louis never liked it rough. His dick is sensitive and prefers an easy glide and even pressure, but nothing that comes close to pain. This dick however, the one Harry is intimately familiar with and is working over right now, has very different preferences. The rough inner lining of the joggers rubs over the sensitive skin and gets Louis harder, so when Harry combines that with the soft nips to the spot just below Louis’ ear, he’s hurtling towards the edge already.

“Oh my God,” Louis pants, searching his mind to find anything he can possibly think of in order to just keep his wits about him. He doesn’t want to come this easily, but Harry knows what he’s doing to him, of course he does, and it seems he’s hell-bent on making Louis come in his joggers. Right when Louis thinks he might be regaining some control, Harry reaches up to pinch a nipple and twists his other hand in just the right way that has Louis gasping and shaking. 

His body’s on fire, he’s sure of it at this point. It’s like there are sparks punching their way through his extremities as he sits there, completely tense and yet feeling the best he ever has in his entire life. Harry finishes working Louis’ dick, licking and sucking at his neck until Louis finally starts coming down from wherever Harry just sent him.

“Fuck. You have magic hands,” Louis gasps as he focuses on his breathing and getting it back to normal.

Harry chuckles. “Considering they’re yours, I’m not sure how to feel about that, but I’ll take a compliment when I can get one.”

Louis turns his head to look and Harry. He’s pretty sure his entire body is still tingling from the high and he can’t move without assistance, but he also really  _ really _ wants to see if he can use his own knowledge to make Harry fall apart even better than Harry just did.

“Hey, Harry?”

Harry raises one eyebrow in a move that is familiar but not at the same time. What is it about Harry and his ability to get Louis’ body to move in different ways than Louis himself can? It’s the same body, shouldn’t it move the way it always does with Louis? Maybe Louis is making Harry’s body move and react in ways that are different as well. 

Louis continues searching Harry’s face as he says, “I’d really like to give you a blow job.”

Harry’s eyes go wide and Louis can hear him swallow, he’s still so close. “I’d uhm…”

When Harry doesn’t say anything more and stays frozen where he is, Louis just softly adds, “I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

Harry nods, hair flying so the soft fringe on his forehead falls into his eyes. Louis sweeps it away before standing up on his slightly shaky legs and reaching his hand down to take Harry’s. He leads them to the bed and slowly guides Harry down to lie on his back. 

“How do you…?” Harry asks, leaving Louis to infer what he’s asking.

“Scoot on up, go ahead and get comfortable.” Louis begins to lift the white tee up, but pauses after only baring an inch or two of his stomach. Harry must be able to read his face because he chuckles.

“You’re in  _ my _ body and I literally just finished giving you a hand job through your sweats. Are you seriously nervous about getting naked in front of me?”

Louis rolls his shoulders and blushes a little at the incredulous tone. “It’s just…” Louis takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm the nerves that have come crashing in full force. “It’s your body, but I’m in it, so it still feels like mine. If that even makes sense.”

Louis watches as Harry moves his blue eyes in search of something in his face. “That’s fair. And it’s not like you really know me. I’m just the random bloke who ended up in your body.”

“You don’t feel like a random,” Louis says softly enough Harry doesn’t seem to hear him. Louis is still standing there, hands holding his shirt partway up his stomach, when Harry quietly speaks. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know. I know it could be kinda…weird. Like, I’m sort of you right now, at least physically. And like I said, you don’t really know me. So don’t feel like just ’cause I helped you, you need to help me.”

Louis shakes his head fervently. “No. I want to. I just…yeah. It  _ is _ kinda weird.” With that, Louis decides it’s now or never and pulls the shirt over his head. 

“Would it be weird of me to say you look hot in my body?” Harry’s lying in bed, studying Louis intently.

Louis huffs out a laugh. “What are you on about? Are you saying you think you’re hot?”

“No,” Harry says. “No, I hardly think that. But it’s like…you being in my body makes it look different than it usually looks to me? Or maybe that’s because I’m looking at me from your body and that changes the perspective.” Harry sits up and scoots to the side of the bed. “Come here.”

Louis steps forward and positions himself between Harry’s knees. Harry reaches out and ever so gently runs his index finger along the inside of Louis’ right forearm, causing chills to run down Louis’ spine. Harry makes eye contact and smirks when he sees Louis shiver.

“I always love it being really light, teasing almost, at the beginning,” Harry rasps out, and oh, Louis knows that tone. Harry must be fucking turned on right now, and that knowledge, paired with how Harry is now dragging his finger just above Louis’ waistband, has his flagging dick perking right back up again. 

Harry dips his fingers into the waistband and Louis’ breath hitches. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis says, soft enough he wonders if Harry can even hear him. He apparently can, though, because he gently pulls down the joggers Louis is wearing so he can step out of them and wipes the remains of the earlier mess with them before tossing them to the floor. To his credit, Harry doesn’t even bat an eye at the fact Louis isn’t wearing pants. 

“So, like I said,” Harry starts up again, “I like it so I can barely feel it at the beginning before having it get rougher later.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Louis says. “In full disclosure, I may have had to take care of some morning wood this morning and discovered some…preferences.”

Harry hums, looking pleased. “I may have as well.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, intrigued now. “Is that so?” 

He leans forward and places his hands on either side of Harry’s hips on the bed. Licking his lips and looking up through his eyelashes in a way he hopes is still just as flirtatious as it is in his own body, he says, “Want me to show you the kinds of things my body likes?”

Louis doesn’t think Harry is breathing at this point, just biting his lip so hard Louis’s afraid it’s going to bleed.

“Yes, please,” Harry finally says, his tone husky.

Louis grabs the hem of the United jersey, slowly lifting it up and off of Harry. Harry just lifts his arms and looks at Louis with lust-blown eyes. Shit. Louis sure hopes he can make this as good as he thinks he can.

Louis drags his hands, giving firm but gentle pressure as he moves from his shoulder, just grazing his nipples, and then down to the front of his jeans so he can unbutton them. Harry leans back on his hands and lifts his hips, allowing Louis to tug them down to his thighs. Louis tilts his head up and finds Harry’s face right in front of his, Harry’s breath still minty as his exhales caress Louis’ lips. Harry’s lips are just slightly parted, like he’s begging Louis to kiss him.

Forcing himself to finish what he’s started, Louis pulls away and pushes the jeans the rest of the way down. Once they’re off and his legs are free, Harry scoots back to the position he had been in previously and Louis crawls up onto the bed after him. Now, he gets to work.

Louis settles between Harry’s legs and begins to rub his hands up and down his thighs, going no higher than the hem of his boxers for now. He then ghosts over the fabric and braces his hands beside Harry’s hips so he can lean forward and nip a bit at his lower belly. Harry responds with a short gasp and a whine, which tells Louis he’s starting well, but the sounds Harry makes also turn Louis on even more. At this rate, he might be ready for a second go by the end of this. 

Louis kisses his way up Harry’s belly before leaning over to lick at his nipples a bit, and that’s when it hits Louis exactly what he’s doing. These are his nipples he’s licking. He knows how it feels to have them licked and nipped and tweaked, so he tries to push the strange as fuck thoughts right back where they came from and continue on. 

Louis goes from one nipple to the other and Harry arches into the touch, his breathing picking up a bit more. Louis then presses himself up so he is hovering over Harry, giving him no friction where Louis knows he wants it most. Louis always liked being teased a bit and having to wait always makes it feel so much sweeter, like his body builds up the anticipation to make it that much stronger and more worthwhile in the end.

Despite that, he also  _ really _ wants to kiss Harry.

“Harry,” Louis whispers before nipping at his collarbones. Now that Louis is on the other side of things, he can see why people like them so much. He’s going to have to show them off more often. “Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck, please?” Harry groans, making it almost sound like a question. Like he’s already begging for it. 

Louis doesn’t make him wait, he moves immediately and presses their mouths together and from the first touch, Louis knows this is different.

Louis enjoys kissing as much as the next person, but, from prior experience, Louis feels like it’s a little overrated. There’s always been something weird in his mind about showing your affection for someone by touching your mouth to theirs. It’s fun, sure, and there are definitely a few who know how to use their tongues in ways that make his toes curl. What usually happens, though, is Louis feels this need to kiss them and then after a few minutes he gets bored and moves on to the next thing that seems much more exciting. 

That is not the case with Harry. When their lips first touch, it’s like Louis slowly comes to life. Louis wonders if someone watching would be able to see him glowing where they touch and if that glow radiates out to the rest of him as Harry breathes life and vitality back into him. 

Their bodies seem to mesh together so well. Harry is insistent and yet still willing to allow Louis ultimate control for the pacing of the kiss. He also does this incredible flick of his tongue that shoots sparks all the way down to Louis’ toes. 

In some ways, the way their bodies are reacting to each other is purely physical. Certain stimulation is what the body likes and outside of their control. This kiss has that, but it’s deeper for Louis too. It’s almost like Louis is back in his own body again. He doesn’t feel like he is Louis inside of Harry’s body, like he has all day. He feels like he is just Louis kissing Harry, like he’s found his home. 

But as much as Louis is enjoying this, he’s pretty sure he’s going to enjoy blowing Harry even more. He pulls back and glides down Harry’s body again, back to where he started. He slips his hands beneath Harry’s arse inside of his boxers, eliciting a squeak from him, but as Louis begins to massage the cheeks a bit, it turns to a moan.

Louis smiles. He always likes his bum being played with. It seems to heighten his senses, like it awakens his nerve endings, so he pays more attention to what happens. 

That thought brings Louis up a bit short. This entire situation really is so fucking weird. Louis is massaging his own arse and is about to willingly put his mouth on himself. Does it make it less weird if he’s using someone else’s body as the vehicle? He’s playing with his own bum, but it’s not his currently. He just knows how it feels and reacts to these general sensations.

That gets Louis’ thoughts straying in an entirely different direction. What if this is the best sex Louis’ body will ever have and Louis isn’t even if his body to feel it? When he gets back into his own body, will there be any sign of those feelings remaining in the bones and tissue he’ll return to? Or will he still only remember being in Harry’s body for all of it?

Harry lets out another small sound which reminds Louis of his goal. Whether he ever feels the sensations or not, Louis wants to get Harry off and make him feel incredible. Louis leans over and noses at Harry’s erection. It’s barely contained by the boxers anymore, and Louis knows he’ll need to take them off soon enough, but for now he lets them stay. Instead he moves his head lower and bites the hem of the boxers to pull them up a little, baring just the tip of Harry’s cock. Releasing the fabric, Louis quickly sticks his tongue out and gives it a short lick. 

Oh shit, he just licked his own cock. Louis tries to shut off that part of his brain and focus. This is about Harry. And honestly, it isn’t that hard. The sensation caused Harry to flex his legs and jump a little, letting out a soft  _ fuck _ on the exhale, so Louis knows that he’s enjoying it, which helps a lot. Louis decides at that point the teasing has been enough and it’s time to show Harry everything his body likes.

Louis nudges Harry’s leg so he can remove the boxers. Once those are disposed of, Louis leans down and licks a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock. His cock jumps a bit, causing Louis to giggle before reaching out for it to keep it still. He lightly strokes him with his hand as he noses around his balls and then begins to lick those in earnest. 

Harry lets out a series of whines and expletives, which just causes Louis to work faster with his mouth. A broad and slow lick along his balls to the base of his dick, and Louis decides it’s time for the main event. The tip of Harry’s dick is shining with precome and his chest is flushed past the It Is What It Is chest piece. Seeing he’s got Harry exactly where he wants him, Louis goes for what he knows the body will respond to most. 

Holding the base, Louis licks his lips in preparation (and to psych himself up for this incredibly weird but also fucking hot blow job) and then sinks down halfway. The surprise heat of Louis’ mouth has Harry’s hips bucking up, but Louis moves his other hand from the bed to press his hips down and keep him in place. 

“Shit, sorry,” Harry apologizes, reaching down and petting Louis’ hair and  _ fuck. _ That must be a thing for Harry, because Louis feels like he could practically purr simply from Harry running his fingers through it. 

After pulling off for a quick breath, Louis sinks down even further this time, focusing on relaxing his throat. He really wants to see how far he can take Harry before his gag reflex kicks in. His actual body has been trained pretty well, but he knows nothing about Harry’s as of yet. Louis goes further and further down and finds that he can now feel the tip nudging the back of his throat and he’s still okay.

Holy shit. Of course he’s swapped bodies with a man who doesn’t fucking have a gag reflex. He’s definitely going to take advantage of this.

Louis begins to bob his head, licking the underside of Harry’s dick and making it incredibly wet and messy like he knows his body likes, all while continually going down as far as he can and sucking hard every few bobs. It doesn’t take very long before Harry is chanting his name and alternating it with  _ bloody hell _ and  _ fucking shit _ and soon Harry is tapping his head.

“Lou, Louis, Lou,” he pants. “You’re gonna—I’m gonna—I can’t stop it…”

Louis moves to take in just more than his head and flicks his tongue while allowing his hand to sneak down to put a bit of pressure on his hole. That’s when Harry gasps and begins to shudder, Louis swallowing as much as he can. Louis can’t help scrunching his nose a bit. His come doesn’t taste horrible, but Louis really should probably eat more fruit or something. 

Once Harry has his arm flung over his eyes and is taking deep, shaky breaths while lightly laughing, Louis sits up and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

“You fucker. You didn’t tell me you don’t have a gag reflex.” Oh shit, his voice is hoarse and sounds so sexy after that. 

Harry is convulsing with laughter. Louis is trying to play it off, but the fact of the matter is his dick is throbbing. He’s so hard after giving Harry that blow job that he needs another release before he goes crazy. 

Pumping his dick with his hand, Louis clears his throat and rasps out, “Can I come on you?”

“Be my guest,” Harry says, waving his hand in the air. “I won’t be moving for the next week, that was so good.”

Hands dry and causing warm friction to bloom from flying over his dick, Louis says through his gasps, “You really do like it rough, don’t you?” His dick is smarting a bit from the attention it got earlier through the joggers, but that just adds to the pleasure he’s experiencing. Harry hums and, apparently, that’s what Louis needed. The raspy sound of Louis’ actual voice filling the room feels like a punch and causes him to cry out as his second orgasm crashes through him.

As soon as he is done, he crawls up beside Harry and flops down on his back.

“Fuck,” Louis says as his chest heaves. 

“Mmhmm.” Harry finally uncovers his face. “And yeah, didn’t think to warn you about the gag reflex thing. Turned out just fine though, right?”

Louis starts laughing. Out of everything that has happened today, the fact that Harry’s commenting on how things turned out fine is just too much for Louis. Apparently the laughter is contagious and Harry joins in. 

“It’s not even that funny,” Harry gasps through his cackling. “Why am I laughing this hard?”

“Shit, I don’t know.” Louis wipes at his eyes. “But fuck if that wasn’t amazing.”

“Hey, Lou?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear the vulnerability in his voice. It’s incredible how well he feels he knows Harry already, but maybe that’s just because he knows how to read his own body and voice.

“Yeah?” He looks over at the man beside him, and he once again is so thankful that this happened with Harry.

“Can we cuddle?”

Louis gives him a wide smile. “I’ll never turn down a cuddle. Let’s just clean up a bit first.”

They both heave themselves off the bed and walk into the bathroom, where they take care of themselves while sending shy smiles at the other. Heading back to the bed, Harry asks, “Can I be the little spoon?”

It’s then that Louis knows. Should they ever get their bodies switched back, Louis isn’t going to let Harry disappear on him. He needs this adorable man in his life.

“Course, love.”

It isn’t long after they’ve found a position that works for both of them that they both fall fast asleep.

 

*`’~.,.~’`*`’~.,.~’`*

 

Louis wakes to the need to wee as well as his face being tickled by hair. He groggily pulls away from Harry, who is still cuddled up to him, and stumbles his way through the unfamiliar room to the loo. Standing in front of the toilet, he sighs as he feels relaxation flood his body. It’s as he’s lathering his hands with soap that he realizes it. 

His body. He’s back in  _ his _ body.

“Harry!” Louis calls out, too loud for this time of morning but not caring. This is bloody important. “Harold! Wake up!”

Louis runs back into the bedroom and jumps onto Harry. Harry looking like Harry, not like Louis. Oh God, Louis might cry from relief.

“Wha’ time’sit?” Harry croaks out. He rubs his eyes as he manages to roll onto his back so he can look at Louis, who is naked and straddling him over the covers . He should maybe do something about that, but first he’s going to revel in the fact he’s himself again. 

“I dunno, but look at me!” Louis leans over and grabs Harry’s shoulders, shaking them a bit until he opens his eyes.

Harry freezes before sitting up so quickly he knocks Louis to the side accidently.

“Fuck, sorry! But oh my God! We’re back!” Harry’s holding his arms in front of them, patting them down, checking to make sure he’s all in one piece and everything is as it should be.

“I know!” Louis squeals, bouncing on the bed. Later he’ll have to make Harry promise he won’t tell anyone that Louis reacted like his twelve year old sisters. For now, he celebrates.

Louis suddenly finds himself pinned to the bed as Harry hugs him tightly, breathing wetly into Louis’ shoulder.

“Harry? Are you crying?” Louis asks softly, wrapping his arms around Harry. In many ways, he’s still a stranger, but in other ways, they know each other more intimately than almost anyone. Louis, after less than twenty-four hours with the man, already feels so protective of him. Unable to do much at this point, though, Louis just holds him back and strokes his hair while speaking softly in his ear

“It’s okay, love. It’s alright. You’ll be okay.”

Harry’s crying calms eventually and his breathing slows. “Sorry. Just was a bit overwhelmed to be back. Got scared last night that we might never figure it out.”

Harry pulls back, and even with puffy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, he is truly one of the most beautiful people Louis has ever met. 

“That’s fine. I get it. I’m relieved too.”

Harry nods and helps Louis sit up again. “So. Uhm. Guess I should probably share the news with Emilia and, like, get home. And stuff.”

Disappointment coils in the pit of Louis’ stomach. He doesn’t want Harry to leave. Not yet. He’s just started getting to know him, but already Louis is attached to the way his voice is deeper and rough in the morning. The way he moves those monster hands Louis hardly knew what to do with yesterday. The way he sounds when he comes.

Glancing at the clock, Louis takes a deep breath and decides to go for it. “I don’t have anywhere to be until ten and it’s still half six. At least stay and eat with me?”

Harry stares into Louis’ eyes so intently Louis isn’t sure what to do. Does he just stare back? Make a face? Melt into a puddle of goo? Actually, too late on that last one. Before Louis can figure out what else to do other than just be embarrassing in front of this gorgeous man, Harry slowly nods his head. 

“Yeah, that…uhm. That’d be great, actually. But there’s something I’d like to try first, if you’re up for it.”

Louis racks his brain trying to figure out what it might be. They exchanged numbers yesterday, so even if they happen to switch bodies again they know how to reach each other now. Plus, Louis doesn’t plan to let Harry go too long without talking to him again.

“What’s that?”

Harry flushes a bit. “I just. Something I was curious about. Last night felt incredible. Like, beyond amazing. But I would really like to see how it feels in my own body, if that’s okay.”

Louis’ dick perks up at that idea. With a small smile on his face, Louis falls back onto the pillow and stretches his body out, mimicking the position Harry had been in just hours ago and looks down at his dick.

“Well, if you’re up for it, let’s see if it’s just as good today as it was last night, hmm?”

Hours later, they can absolutely confirm it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! Kind comments and kudos are the world to me, so please be generous with them and don't be afraid to spread the bodyswap word by reblogging the tumblr post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/156678890333/make-you-want-to-scream-by-lululawrence-while).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be resolution (since [Alex](http://juliusschmidt.tumblr.com) won't provide it ha!) but it will be in the second chapter hopefully within the next month or two. xx
> 
> If you love me (or at least pretend to like me), please leave kudos and a kind comment. I would also appreciate it if you so desired to reblog my fic post [found here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/156678890333/make-you-want-to-scream-by-lululawrence-while).
> 
> Interested in helping support charities with fanfic? If you are, I could write a fic for you! Check out the info [here on Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/post/174494969280/1d-fanworks-for-charity-auctions-for-lululawrence).


End file.
